Convert $4\ \dfrac{1}{2}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${4}\ {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $2$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {\dfrac{8}{2}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{8}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{8}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{9}{2}$